


This cage I've called Home

by Sweet_Popey1917



Category: Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Popey1917/pseuds/Sweet_Popey1917
Summary: Grace Potter had sacrificed everything for the wizarding world. With the war over she made the decision to face her next biggest challenge, having a normal life as a nobody at LexCorp. But how normal could your life be when you live in a world of superheroes and villains and your boss was maybe a mad genius.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting

Mr. Luthor had a very strict schedule that did not allow for flexibility. He was a man who lived for perfection in almost every aspect of his life and expected others to respond accordingly.

Grace had this drilled in her head since day one of her employment. In the beginning she was skeptical when her interviewer asked about her ability to handle high stress situations. But really who expects perfection from the front counter greeter. Her responsibility consisted of grabbing drinks, handing out important documents, giving directions, and smiling until her cheeks hurt. She was an invisible cog in the large empire of the LexCorp machine.

And she would like to keep it that way.

It was ideal for her, no one expected much from her, barely anyone so much as glance in her general direction. Hell, most people barley even knew her name often mistaking her from the girl she replaced. There was no great expectation demanded of her, no one looking out to control her life and no insane maniacs gunning for her head. She was an invisible presence whose influence was marginal at best. After years of the constant attention from the wizarding world and the demands from the ministry this was the for a normal life she desperately craved.

Grace Emilia Potter-Black, the girl who lived, champion of the Tri-wizard tournament, champion of the light, head of two noble houses and whatever other titles she had acquired over her 23 years of living was no more. Grace Evans front counter greeter of LexCorp had taken her place.

It was a nice simple life.

She was invisible and she would be damned if anything got in the way of that.

The world she lived it now of course had its own share of surprises. She inhabited a world where people in questionable clothing and various abilities that fit better in the books of fantasy and comic books were a common everyday occurrence. Heck even by wizarding standards they were still bizarre. But many of them put their lives on line to save people. She could admire that about them, even if all that spandex made her wince in sympathy. The heroes of today were treated like celebrities and constantly on the news, praised or villainous for their endeavors.

For her it just meant she didn't really need to save anyone, when there were others doing it every day. Probably with better skills set instead of a kid way over their head. She would just be another body to add to the roster.

Besides she barely had any magic left to really help her.

The war had cost her much, there were lost lives and childhoods shattered. The wizarding world was engulfed in fire and death. The only hope left were the younger generation and their leader, a seventeen year old girl, all children, forced to face the monster of the wizarding worlds own creation.

In the end Voldermort was defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts with the destruction of all his horcruxs and the might of a powerful well placed cutting spell.

Of course not all his horcrux were destroyed upon his defeat Grace herself was a literally living proof, a piece of Voldermort lived inside her and the only way to see him end was to destroy it, which meant her in turn. It was the only way to ensure that Tom would never be resurrected. She would have done so gladly to make sure that he would never have the chance. It helped that it was also 'eating' her magic as well, over time her magic would be devoured completely.

But thanks to the brilliants of one Hermione Granger, the most brilliant witch of her age had another solution in the form of an ancient ritual. A ritual that demanded a great deal of her magic to fuel it to remove the influence that had leached on her essence like parasite part of her soul, her magic had to be consumed.

Hermione theorized that the horcrux was blocking her magical core when Tom had marked as a baby it had in some way handicapped her magic greatly and it forced it to grow 'wrong'. With it gone her core would be able to grow in its correct path, but it would take time and patients.

When the ritual was complete her magic was depleted to the lowers it's ever been. She could barely do the simplest spell. She still had her ability to speak to snakes, something that was natural in her bloodline, go figure. But her magic was very limited, she was weak but most of all she was free.

The official story was that Voldermort had placed one more curse on her which somehow shattered her magical core. This in turn forced her into hiding so she could rebuild her magic without the worry of her enemies coming after in her most vulnerable state. The wizarding mourned their savior and celebrated her sacrifice.

Grace had celebrated by getting drunk of her ass and preparing for a long needed vacation.

Sure she mourned her magic and sacrifices that were made to ensure the survival of her people. But wounds would heal, her magic would one day return to her in full force and wizarding world was rebuilding itself. Besides the younger generation would ensure that another Dark lord would fail to rise with Hermione and surprisingly Draco Malfoy spearheading the recreation of new ideals they hardly needed Grace for that part.

So with tearful goodbyes to friends and family and promises to keep in touch she had transferred a small sum of her own money and went to explore the world. She had traveled for a while, adjusted to a life without magic at her disposal and gained an education. For the first time she was in control of her own life, it was glorious.

She traveled to different continents celebrating different cultures and ideas and after six year she had settled in Metropolis and scored a well-paying low key job at LexCorp.

This would explain why she was trying to catch up to one Mr. Alexander Luthor. Clutching important documents that he would sorely need for the very important meeting he was on his way to.

As she tried to reach him without tripping on her ass, as she cursed high heels and the devil that made them. Even though she spent most of her existence running for her life from various dangers never would she attempt them in high heeled shoes.

"Mr. Luthor!" A few figures turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, Luthor with his entourage of intimidating bodyguards who stepped in front of him with scary guns raising them slightly. But with a shake of Luthor's head they allowed her to pass through unharmed. Grace was a grateful for that she was too out of breath to really deal with intimidating giants with guns who could obviously bend her like a pretzel.

"Can I help you?"

With a gulp of air she carefully handed over the documents to him as she spoke, making sure the very scary security saw what she was doing. "Sorry sir, but Ms. Oliver, your secretary that is, had forgotten to give you these documents for your meeting. Apparently these are your numbers for the Monrussa project. Of course I was the obvious choice with high heeled shoes and all but don't let her know I said that. I was hoping to catch before you reach your car, which I did, so here you go."

She was babbly, she knew she was but she couldn't find it in herself to stop. Too many eyes on her person made her nervous.

Luthor did not seem to mind as he handed off the documents off to a scary looking woman in a suit with an amused smile on his face.

"I see and of course Ms. Oliver was unable to bring these to me herself," Luthor raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Or email them to me."

Grace cursed the woman in her head, since she got here all she'd done is make her jump through hoops or criticize her for any imaginary failure for no other reason than that she could. On the outside she had a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure sir but since I was on my way down she asked me to hand these to you." More liked order her to, anyway.

"Of course," he said with a voice that sounded like smooth satin.

"Ah, forgive me my dear but I don't recall your face…" His voiced trailed into obvious question of her identity since he knew just about all employees that he had to interact with. He gave her careful once over trying to place her face in his memory.

While she was attractive in the classical sense of beauty with her large outwardly green eyes trapped behind thick square glasses. With curly black hair that she usually had in a messy bun so she appeared older then her looks implied. Her bosom while not overtly large was pleasant to look at and she had soft curved figure. She was short even with high heels at most she barely reach his shoulders. She wore professional clothing, a grey tailored pencil skirt and a white blouse with black heels, she made a fetching picture.

Grace had to stifle a smile, "You wouldn't sir I starting not too long ago after Elizabeth, I mean Mrs. Fisher left for her honeymoon. My name is Grace Evans sir, its pleasure to meet you." She kept her tone pleasant as she introduced herself to the man who helped pay her bills.

Luthor gave her one last look and with a charming smile, "Please call me Lex, Mr. Luthor reminds me too much of my father."

"Of course Mr. Lut-, I mean Lex." Grace was amazed to see Luthor's smile widen, the man was handsome to look at.

"Ah, I see and how is Mrs. Fisher, well I hope?"

"Yes sir, her and husband report good times in Hawaii last we spoke."

Luthor opened his mouth to continue the conversation when one of his female bodyguards, the brunette haired one, tapped his shoulder for his attention as a very expensive car pulled up. Grace had no inkling of what model it was but could obviously tell it was worth more than her paygrade could afford.

"I'm sorry to end the conversation so abruptly but duty calls." With a forlorn look of regret on his face Lex turned his back to her with a nod of dismissal.

Grace had to give him points for his acting abilities he almost seemed genuine that the conversation had to end. But she had spent enough time around politicians and aristocrats to recognize a mask.

"Of course, have a wonderful evening Mr. Luthor."

With that the door shut and the very expensive car drove away. Grace walked back to her normal job, speaking to Luthor had been a highlight but she hoped that was the last time she would ever come into direct contact with her boss, she did not need the any excitement in her life.

Of course her Potter luck decided to rear its ugly head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caught

Having made a new life and identity for herself the Grace of today was a nobody. But once upon a time she had been the most famous person of the wizarding world. She was once a celebrated or a hated figure, sometimes both, before she was able to form her first words. She understood the concept of having your privacy, your decisions, and your every move scrutinized by a public that was hungry to rip you to pieces. Even though that was once part of her life she had never been able to navigate the woes of the paparazzi to not get caught in some political trap or insert her foot into her mouth. She was too outspoken, too brash, too willing to put her life on the line for others. While yes, she has grown a bit from the scared and easily awed eleven year old girl but she was only able to keep herself from stumbling into pitfalls, at best.

But one Alexander Luthor was a different story. The man was a master at the game.

Watching him on the television as he got the crowd of reporters to eat out the palm of his metaphorical hands, hell he probably could get them to out of his real hands with just a few words. The only one that seemed not to be eating it up was one Lois Lane who seemed to be willing to ask the tough uncomfortable questions with a vengeance. But that hardly ruffled Luthor's well-tailored feathers.

Grace couldn't help but be impressed hell Malfoy would be impressed at his skills, muggle or no. The man had a charming smile eve with cameras in his face and lights flashing every second.

"Mr. Luthor, will LexCorp be able to navigate out its declining profits now that you've inherited the corporation from your father, the now retired business genius Lionel Luthor? Are you sure you be able to handle the pressures of stepping into his shoes?"

Grace had to snort at that one. Inherited was too simple a word for what Luthor Jr. had done, everyone knew the story. The young shamed son of Lionel Luthor had been in abandoned by his father in the city of Smallvile after another scandal added to his apparently long list, maybe to teach him a lesson or to hide him away from the public to disappear in obscurity. Regardless the protocol son returned to Metropolis in 2005 and began his own endeavor as entrepreneur without his father's assistance. Then he quietly began destroying his father's business and taking away his stock. He outmaneuvered, outplayed, and outgunned Luthor Sr. in every turn. Taking big named clients, backers, and deals away from him, he began to crumple his father's legacy brick by brick. The man obviously had a vendetta against the man.

Lionel Luthor was slowly forced into a corner as he scrambled to keep what power he had left as his influence and his market began to decline. He began to bigger risk and questionable deals to boost his profit. A point against him was his age, Luthor Jr. was younger, more charismatic and charming compared to the ruthlessness of his father. He was able to smile his way into the hearts and pockets of powerful people. It all came to a head around 2008 when Luthor Jr. consumed the last of his father's business and made it his own. Lionel Luthor and many of his supporters were quietly shuffled away from the public eye as Luthor Jr. began to rebuild a new empire under his own image. Within three years the great Lionel Luthor's empire was no more and LexCorp had taken its place. It also added salt to the wound with name changed from LuthorCorp, a move meant to erase his father completely. Grace was hired a few months after the supposed 'Lex Conquest' but even now speculation and gossip about it was still going strong around the office watercoolers.

"Please Ms. Karen is it? The one thing I've learned from my father that there is nothing that is too great a challenge to overcome. Cleaning up some of the unfortunate choices made by my predecessor is a task that can easily be rectified with the support of my brilliant staff and those who believe in me. My track record can speak for itself." Grace had to smirk at that one, smoothly insults his father by painting him as incompetent while assuring his backers that he was a capable leader and making himself out to be a man for the common people. Point for point, all done with that charm.

With a smile and small shake to her head Grace turned her attention back to her lunch. Spending her 30 minute lunch break watching her boss on television was not the most ideal. It had been nearly a week since she spoken to one Alexander Luthor. She had hardly given the meeting or the man any thought that is until she was glanced at the television in the lunch lounge.

"Hey Grace, this seat taken?" Grace looked up with a smile when she recognized that voice belonging to one Madeline 'Please just call me Maggie' Sullivan one of the first people she met when her employment began. Maggie had shown her kindness by giving her pointers, helping her from getting lost, and just showing her how to navigate the craziness of office life in LexCorp. Maggie's stated with a cheeky grin that Grace now owed her a favor that she 'would one day collect'. But in truth once upon a time Maggie had been just as green as Grace and she understood how difficult the job could be at the now renamed LexCorp, especially if you had a job most considered beneath them.

Maggie was friendly and she always had a smile on her face. She was the classic cheerleader type with blonde hair tied in the same professional bun as Grace coupled with doe brown eyes. In comparison to Grace's small size Maggie was a head taller with much more curves and meat on her bones. Her demeanor was always friendly and approachable very suited for her job as co-counter greater.

With a nod of her head Maggie took a seat across with a smile on her face. But at her next words gave Grace pause. "Staring at our mighty emperor again."

Grace had to raise an eyebrow in confusion at that, "I'm sorry what?" Maggie cocked her head in the direction of the television playing the Lex's conference. "What! I wasn't!" Grace felt her face turn red from embarrassment at Maggie's teasing grin.

"The red on your face says otherwise."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Do you really wanna play that card?"

Grace answered back with stubborn silence. Maggie continued with a quick shake of her head she cautiously spoke in quieter tones.

"Well good then because if for whatever reason compelled you to let your eyes wander I would tell you to be careful with that. I would warn you about the dangers of having a crush on your big time boss. Who might I add is twice your age and has more bed partners than conga line at a retirement cruise. "

"What makes you say that, it isn't like I interact with the guy. Or have a silly crush on him. Or have any plans to sleep with him, at all." Graced refused to make a comment on the number of Luthor's bed partners.

"Normally you would be correct but things are different in LexCorp. For one, the boss is hot and unmarried so just about every hot blooded female and some men are gunning for a night in that man's pants. Next to Wayne and Queen he's the hottest bachelor billionaire on the northern hemisphere that's located in Metropolis. If there's even a whiff of competition they'll eat you alive."

"First of all I don't think Lex would appreciate being treated like some prize horse. Second I'm not competing at all to be the next warm body to get in his bed."

Maggie raised a teasing smirk at Grace, "So its Lex now? Something you need to tell me Evans?"

Grace quietly cursed her blunder. "Mr. Luthor," she stressed out his named harshly, "and I do not have such a relationship. We don't even have a relationship at all."

"Well I'm not sure, that British accent might get you some major points. The sexy foreigner routine can go a long way and those glasses very sexy I might add."

"Madeline."

"Oh alright don't get all disapproving teacher on me. Freaks me out how well you pull that off."

"I've learned from the best. And trust me it could be a lot worse."

"That's even more terrifying. I don't think the world can handle that, hell I can't even handle that and I grew up with a catholic school education. Disapproving tones are their specialty!"

Grace had to chuckle at the Maggie's expression of fake outrage. "I am not above admitting the man is a real looker. But what about you? You're not interested in the suave Mr. Luthor."

"Luthor? Sure the guys handsome, a successful billionaire and he has an ass that I bet you could bounce a couple of quarters off of but I'm more of a uniform man myself."

Grace coughed with a blush burning her face at that one. "A couple of quarters?"

"Maybe some nickels and dimes too."

"Okay sure." Grace rolled her eyes as she stuffed her face with her sandwich hopefully so she could somehow end this bizarre conversation.

"But I'm serious Grace, step lightly with this one. There are some hungry sharks in the water."

"Thanks for the warning I guess, but I'm a big girl who can handle herself." Images of dragons, insane death eaters and whole slew of her childhood crossed her mind. If only you knew she thought bitterly. Appetite now gone Grace frowned at her plate.

"Come on, look I didn't mean to upset you. We can just forget the conversation and have a nice lunch with our cheap affordable food."

"It's not that, just a bit distracted that's all." Maggie obviously didn't buy it but she didn't push which Grace was grateful for.

"Okay gotcha, dark secrets and all that." With a tilt of her head something caught her eye. "Ooohh look it's that Lois Lane chick, this should be interesting."

Grace turned her head to stare at the television. Lois Lane had indeed stood up and she looked like she was ready for war. "Mr. Luthor what about the apparent rumors about some of your illegal activities and your questionable clientele?"

Luthor smile barely gave an inch and he answered back smoothly. "Those are, in your own words Ms. Lane, rumors by rivals no doubt to disavow my reputation in the eyes of the public. I also do not approve of speaking about those under my staff like some common high school grapevine. I can assure you that LexCorp has only the best interest of the citizens of Metropolis at heart."

"Even Superman." Ouch, low blow on that one. For just a split second Lex's smile cracked but it was quickly put back in place before anyone noticed, well except for Grace who was intrigued and Lois Lane who had a vicious smirk on her face.

"And if he was a citizen of Metropolis the sentiment would be the same."

"So are you saying that the savior of this city is not considered a part of it?"

"Well last time I check Superman doesn't pay taxes. " Lois opened her mouth with a quick retort but was cut off by Luthor's next words. "Now then I think we should move on to other questions we wouldn't want to hog the stage Ms. Lane."

Obviously angry at being dismissed Lane sat down as other reports jumped up to have their questions answered.

Maggie gave out a low whistle. "Damn Lane's out for blood too. Everyone knows Luthor does not like the Supes."

Grace had to nod in agreement. While he was not outright throwing venom and hellfire for Superman's head he has gone on public record stating that he disapprove of Superman's actions. By quoting the numbers of the massive public damage done by him and the rate of bad guys that somehow get release to lay havoc to the public. But mostly he stated the harm in relying heavily on an outside source for protection. Which Grace could agree to an extent, sooner or later the hero would force himself in a cage or people would turn on him or his loved ones would be in danger or. Grace stopped herself before she went farther with her thoughts. But to Grace the dislike seem to run deeper than that.

With a sigh she stood up from her seat collecting her things as she did. For whatever reason Lex did not like Superman and they were his reason Grace was not going to psychoanalyze them.

"Hey did you check out her partner I would like to climb that."

"You won't be climbing anything if you don't finish that lunch in time before Harris catches you." Their boss was a bloodhound, catching weakness or anything that got in the way of the job was asking for trouble.

Noticing the time Maggie yelped out in surprise as she began to stuff her face in a hurry. Trying to beat the clock before her lunch break ended.

"See you topside, Maggie." Grace chuckled at the display.

Maggie answered back with a simple wave of her hand.

\--

An hour o before closing time Grace found herself cranky and tired, she just wanted to go home. Who knew a job where you smiled all day and ran around doing errands could be so tiring.

With a sigh she had to keep herself from slumping to the floor of the elevator. Just one more errand of the day and she could skip her happy ass to her apartment to take a nice relaxing bath. Sadly the errand in question was handing off papers to the dreaded Kimberly Oliver, Ms. Oliver the secretary to one Mr. Luthor and all around pain in Grace's ass.

Since day once she has been gunning for Grace's head. She was an all around nasty piece of work to anyone she felt was below her station but for Grace she was especially prissy. Her attitude and her trait of demeaning just about every low in employee made her a hated person by a lot of people. There weren't too many people volunteering to interact with her in anyone form. It also didn't help that she bullied and forced others to do her work along with their own or have the risk of being fired. Since Grace was the new kid and she had the least amount of influence most of time the work fell to her.

It was last minute that that Kimberly Oliver requested some documents be completed and handed to her before the end of the day. So of course it fell to Grace to complete them all before the end of her shift. Lucky day.

As the elevator doors open up to the top floor Grace straightened up with a deep breath she took a few confident steps forward with her a thousand watt smile expecting to see one pissed of secretary.

"Ms. Oliver I have those papers you requested sorry if they're a little late," Grace voiced trailed off into stunned silence at the image in front of her. One Ms. Kimberly Oliver, secretary to Alexander Luthor wearing only a bra and skirt on top of her desk and a look of outrage annoyance directed at Grace. Two, Mr. Alexander Luthor on top of his secretary with lipstick on his face suit messy and his hands tugging Oliver's hands from his belt, to stop her on to take it off Grace wasn't sure. But by the outrage on his face he wasn't too happy about it.

Grace cocked her head left then right and with a slow blink she regarded the two people caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Well I can see your busy so I'm just going to leave them right here for you to pick up. Have a lovely evening." With that she placed the documents gracefully on the floor and with a quick abrupt face marched calmly to the elevator. All without blushing, Malfoy would be proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caught Part 2

As soon as the elevator made it to her floor Grace made a beeline to her desk to grab her things. She could already feel the beginning of a headache that could only be cured by some hot chocolate, a nice blanket, and some mindless television.

While seeing her boss and her bosses' secretary getting down and dirty on the desk was a shocking sight, it was not by far the worst thing she'd seen in her life. One particular memory came to mind was the time she barged in on Hermione and Draco trying to strangle each other via tongue now that was a memory to raise the hairs on her arm. However, catching the boss in the act could only lead to trouble for Grace. Whether it was Luthor making sure she kept quiet or Ms. Oliver trying to make her job more unbearable.

If any complications happen then perhaps it was time to look for another job or switch to another department. Anything to disturb her peace was by no means acceptable no matter how much she liked this place.

The memory of it made her pause with mirth. The look on their faces was priceless the look of outrage at being interrupted by Ms. Kimberly Oliver would fuel her for weeks to come. She had to keep herself from laughing out loud, can't let anyone think she was some wack nut. With a quick shake of her head, Grace grabbed her coat and her purse all the while chuckling quietly.

"Hey, what's got that smile on your face? Last time I saw you looked like you were doing the march of death."

"Merlin's balls!" Grace clutched her chest in surprise as she whirled around to see Maggie standing beside her desk with her all her things ready to call it a day. Grace had been too deep in thought to have noticed Maggie trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, Lady of the Lake didn't mean to scare your panties off." Maggie had a small smile on her face as she put her hands up in a sign of peace.

"For the love of—," Maggie had been calling her that after Grace had spilled one too many wizarding world slang and curses, consequences from hanging out with her foul mouth friends, namely one Ronald Weasley. She had in her head that Grace was deeply in love with the story of King Arthur and Grace didn't try to correct her taking the convenient cover for her slip-ups.

Seeing the look of mild panic on Grace's face Maggie's toned soften with concern, "Hey are you alright I know Oliver the troll can be a real pain the ass but you look ready to jump out of your skin."

"No nothing like that," Stealing her nerves Grace shook her head roughly. "Just tired is all working the long shift can really take a toll on a person. I just need some time to relax. A nice bath, a hot meal and some nice tea are all I need."

"Well I can't give you the hot bath but a good meal is within my power one giant greasy meal will make you feel a million times better, Bibbo's Diner cures all"

"That doesn't sound like the healthiest thing to eat."

"It's not, that's why it the best thing in the world it heals the spirit like no other. Trust me."

The laugh that Grace had let out actually sounded genuine a greasy meal with a friend might be what she needed. "Okay, then I'll trust your judgment Ms. Madeline just let me get my coat."

"Hey, I'm taking you out to eat no need to insult me by using my real name. I thought we were all friends here." Maggie huffed with her hands her hips and her face in a mock scowl.

With another laugh, Grace grabbed her coat and purse. The memory of Luthor and his secretary far from her mind as she allowed herself to relax. Worrying about the consequences wouldn't change anything, so all she could do was wait.

Not even a week had passed and Grace wanted to curse her naive way of thinking. Sitting in a too comfortable chair staring at the face of her smiling boss Grace tried desperately not to squirm. She had stared death in the face but she couldn't meet a smiling face without flinching? She blamed Dumbledore for this one.

After three days of keeping her mouth shut and coming to work expecting the worse, Grace looking like a skittish rabbit ready to bolt, Maggie's words, she had begun to relax thinking that Luthor had forgotten all about her. Right as she was getting back into the groove of things Grace received an email politely requesting her immediate appearance in one Mr. Luthor's office.

Her nerves were already on edge throughout the entire elevator ride to his office. But it was made worse when she wasn't greeted by the usually scowling face of Kimberly Oliver but by the no-nonsense expression of a woman dressed up in a gray suit, one of Luthor's infamous bodyguards. Who only gave her two words "Follow me," and then proceeded to escort her to his office as if to make sure she didn't bolt last minute.

A pretty picture this did not make.

Luthor seemed to sense her state of mind because he gave her what he deemed a reassuring smile but it only helped to make it worse.

"You can relax Ms. Evans this isn't an execution."

"I'm sorry but I'm a little confused on why I'm here and being called to the bosses office never spells good things."

"Ah, a truer sentiment if there ever was one," he chuckled quietly. "But we both know why you're here," at this his grin seems to widen with mirth, "don't we?"

Shit, better clear the air before this got messy. Grace quickly retorted trying to smooth any ruffled feathers. "I had no intention to walk on you and Ms. Oliver in your umm meeting, I should have called ahead." Taking a deep she continued hurriedly trying to remember her practiced speech. "Mr. Luthor what you do with your time is your prerogative I have neither the authority nor any reason to condemn your actions." She tried to give him a reassuring smile that came out more of a grimace. "At the end of the day, your business is your business."

Grace could care less where Luthor stuck his little Luthor and calling judgment on others had only caused her trouble. It was also one of the greatest flaws of the wizarding world, she refuse to continue such prejudice. She Luthor to understand that so she could keep her job, a quiet life was all she wanted.

"That's a noble sentiment," Luthor seemed to struggle a bit he was obviously expecting a different response from her, "I would hate for there to be a misunderstanding about my character in any way and that would somehow spread to others on the basis of such assumptions."

Keywords, don't talk or else.

"Of course, Mr. Luthor."

"Please, it's Lex."

"Are you sure that's appropriate sir."

"I don't see why not."

"Mr. Luthor—"

"I would hate," he smoothly interrupted her, "to repeat myself."

Grace narrowed her eyes slightly at Luthor's too cool charming smile, stubborn ass.

"Fine you win Lex it, as I said I have no reason to blab your business to anyone and I don't plan to do so either. So this whole show of yours, while impressive it is wasted effort."

Almost cheeky he answered her with mock surprise "Show? I'm not sure I follow?"

"Oh come on," Grace could feel her temper rising, "the intimidating atmosphere, the whole dark lord pose. The fact that your scary bodyguard lady is near the door blocking the only exit for me. Yeah, I see you lady. And the subtle conversation we're having. I am many things but a fool is not one of them. Brash or impulsive. Yes, but never a fool."

"I see then, I must apologize for 'my show'. You must understand that there are those willing to pay a handsome fee to find some dark secret to tarnish my reputation. I never meant to insult your intelligence in the slightest you are, after all, a smart young woman."

"Thank you for understanding sir, now may I-,"

"Such a smart girl with how should I put it, a questionable background."

Grace had repressed a scowl at the smug smirk on Luthor's face. The man could be a condescending ass. The rumors about her childhood that started from Petunia's mouth had become a convenient cover for some of the questionable consequences of her life. No one paid any attention to the moody bruised kid living on the kindness of her relatives mercy. Nor did they question her disappearance blaming it on her going to a school for delinquents.

Grace was too busy trying to make it to the age of twenty to worry about the judgment of some uppity middle age wives club. When her life was turned around and living in the muggle world became her life she had just accepted the backstory as part of her history. But now with Luthor looking at her with a knowing smile on his face as if he knew or had some dirt on her. It infuriated her to no end but she had no one to blame but herself.

Grace's voice came out cold and sharp, "I don't believe my past has anything to do with this conversation Lex." Grace's green eyes narrowed to points as she gave him a dirty look, "I also don't see why you find my history an interesting subject to study."

"Of course but I had to be sure you were a trustworthy person. You never know the true face of a someone until you really pay attention."

"Of course Lex, I understand." Her voice was like steel.

"I'm sure you do." He seemed to be amused by the look she gave him, "But this isn't the only reason why I called you to my office." With that, Luthor pulled out a cream-colored envelope from a drawer from his desk. With a bored expression, he lazily flipped through it. No doubt he already had the contents memorized.

"Your history as you say is a very colorful one to read," with that he gave her another look, "It seems you traveled the world using the money left by your deceased parents. After that, you came to the decision to finish your education in America where you studied in genetics taking accelerated courses and graduating at such a young age another impressive feat,"

Grace had to hide her smile at that news. During her youth and the war, she had begged Madame Pomfrey for an apprenticeship. She saw the value in the knowledge of the healing arts after getting so many times in her school adventures. It also helped when she was with the Furley's who pushed or tripped into other injuries.

When it became evident that she was good at it Grace began to envision a future of becoming a healer. With her desire to save and help others spurring her on her conquest the job was ideal forher. The science bit would come later. Even when she was fleeing Voldemort's wrath trying to destroy him for good by hunting down his Horcrux's all her freedom was spent with her nose in a book trying to keep her studies up as best as she could.

When she lost the possibility of entering the magical field of healing she had refused to allow herself to be dishearted she had turned her eyes to the muggle one. Something that would usually be a large hassle but it was made easier when the American ministry of magic had gotten words of her plans. They stumbled on themselves to help the girl who vanquished the dark lord by accommodating to her needs much to her surprise.

They had transferred her magical education into a muggle one with nary batting an eyelash, they gave her credentials and got her in contact with those who had the connections with muggle education to help her. She had been worried that she would only get by without learning anything but the learning process was grueling and very insightful she was determined to make this dream work. Without their enthusiastic help, she probably would never have gotten as far as she did.

"An internship at S.T.A.R. labs and a some impressive thesis papers that turned some important heads. All marks to a very promising and long career. Then you applied to LuthorCorp to work for my father, why?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, "As you know LuthorCorp had the funding and the money to make any scientist salivate. It was the company that had the power to do some good., some real good in the science field."

"But you were rejected."

"Yes," she scowled the memory painting her tone black, "I was rejected."

She had been so excited and nervous when she went for her interviews, it had been between her and 120 other promising candidates for a chance to work in one of Luthor's labs. Her credentials and backgrounds were poked and prodded to death for months, each with a different face asking the same questions.

It had been severely competitive and brutal but she was able to get to the final rounds of the hiring process having one last interview with Luthor Sr. himself., something she had thought was odd but in her excitement, she dismissed her suspicions.

A mistake on her part since the interview had quickly soured when it became evident on why he was so interested in her and it wasn't based on her skills as a scientist.

The old leech had been vulgar and rude.

Seemingly not being able to believe her ability even making a comment that her reference was due to her opening her legs for them. The interview ended violently when he made the proposition that she sleep with him for the job.

Afterwards, security had to peel her off him as she nearly strangled the man. I if she had her wand she would have hexed him, muggle or no. As they were dragging her out kicking and screaming bloody murder and an impressive set of curses that would have made any sailor blush her had made one further comment stating that her pretty face would be better working in a position for a woman.

She hadn't gotten the job.

Grace had not been too concern with that news, there were other jobs and other opportunities. Later she would find out what he meant by that comment when she applied for other jobs in her field but they were all met with the same response of rejection.

After months of the same flimsy excuses, she had demanded to know why she was considered ineligible the person on the other line had taken pity on her by giving her the truth before hanging up. Luthor had blacklisted her and a man with that power and famous vendetta complex no one wanted his ire on them by hiring her.

It had hurt stung more than any cruciatus curse that she had ever felt. She could have gone to a number of other avenues or allies, had a number strings pulled to make that blacklist disappear but that would only prove more harm than good. Besides, by then she had been so dishearted that she didn't even care anymore. She took it as a sign.

Grace's had faced death and evil and a number of other challenges. All those had not hampered her but the ego of some rich bastard was able to crush her dreams.

She had taken great pleasure as his son destroyed that empire that he seemed to hold so dearly. Crackling madly as his world crumbled before via media coverage, vindictive yes but it was satisfying.

After months of very low-level jobs, she had accidently sparked a friendship with an older couple in her building who would later help get a job working a small front desk at the now Luthor Jr. While her pride would have demanded she not take the offer it was the job to pay the bills.

"Your father made sure I would find a job in my field, so I never had the great pleasure to work for him." She gave him a pointed look. "His hiring process leaves much to be desired." Luthor smiled at the sarcasm in her tone

"Also, your father's a right bastard with a talent for crushing dreams."

Luthor's looked of understanding surprised her, it looked like her dream wasn't the only thing crushed under Luthor Sr.'s boot heal. "That," Lex interrupted her thoughts, "is why your ideal for what I need."

"Um, excuse me?"

Luthor stood up with the arrogance of grace that came from a life of money. He walked to one of his large windows that overlooked the city of Metropolis, with his back, turned to her as he continued speaking.

"My father had his fingers in many pots. Even now months after I've gained his position I am shuffling through old files trying to account for some his endeavors. He directed many projects with many people working for him, loyal to him. Some of them are accounted and some are not."

With that, he turned back to Grace with a troubled expression something that had Grace feeling uneasy. Throughout the entire conversation, Luthor had been as cool as a cucumber anything to crack him was worrying.

"The next words out of my mouth must not leave this room or there would be dire consequences. Do you understand?" At Luthor's serious tone Grace could only node. "What you had interrupted Ms. Evans was not just some tryst with my secretary but it was a botched attempt on my life."

"What!?"

He nodded gravely at Grace, "My Father has a history of hire promiscuous women to get close to me and act as his eyes and ears. I had played along to keep an eye on her as well. But I had let my guard down foolishly and well let's say it didn't end well, for her anyway."

What type of awful human did who have to be to do that to your own son? And what type of person did you have to be to not even be surprised by this, it meant every lover Luthor had could never be trusted. You would have to second guess every interaction, every new stranger, and every friend that sounded like a step into madness.

"Don't tell me you-"

"What, oh no none of that," he waved her concerns dismissively, "She is in the custody of the authorities. I'm keeping her arrest under wraps for now because there are more I need to find and," he gave a bloodthirsty smile full of teeth, probably without realizing it, "shall we say smoke out and I can not let him know that I am aware of his schemes."

"So why tell me this? How in any way am I ideal for you? I'm not in any way capable of helping you do a lynching investigation."

"You are not." Luthor looked as if he was bracing himself with his next works as grey eyes met green, "I need you to save my son."

Well, that was a curve ball.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the lovely response/comments! Things like that definitely fuel my confidence in my writing ability. I do hope you guys will continue with your support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A deal of Mercy

Lex felt smug satisfaction as he savored the look of shock on Ms. Evans's face. If the situation was not so dire he might have taken a moment to make some snarky remark. But no, right now he needed her complete and utter cooperation.

Evan's shook her head in apparent disbelief, loosening some curls to fall from her messy bun, "I'm sorry I'm gonna need for you to repeat that. I think my hearing was a bit off."

Lex felt a growing sense of irritation and amusement at the squeak in her voice, "Come now Ms. Evan I would not dare to insult your intelligence in such a way."

With an intake of breath, Evans gave Lex a sharp look, "Very well I'm sure congratulations are in order or," Grace narrowed her green eyes at Lex, "not, by the last part I heard."

Lex felt his smug smile turn bitter, "Yes, you would be correct on that."

With a heavy sigh, Lex walked back to his desk to pulled out another vanilla folder. For a moment he weighed it in his hands, he could dismiss her now and leave the conversation on this point but at what price? There was no guarantee she could succeed but what choice did he really have?

Lex had promised himself to be a better father for his own blood far better than the monster he was given. A better childhood. Could he live with himself if he watched that bond die in front of him? Could he live with the knowledge that there was a chance no matter how slim he could have pursued to ensure their survival?

Yes, damn him yes he could. He could have his child die and he could live on. Sure there would be the grief, the loss of innocent life and the potential that lay there. His scotch intake would grow as he added another body to the pile.

Julian, Tess, Lucas, Lana, Chloe, and so many many others. This death, this disappointment would be just another stone in the ocean.

He slid the envelope across his desk towards her. He hated that for a moment his hands trembled.

Evans gave him a suspicious look before cautiously opening the file. He tried to unsuccessfully to hide his smirk as confusion colored her face. The folder contained two sheets of paper but that would be enough.

"What am I looking at exactly?"

"Read it." It was only a few moments before she spoke again.

"What is this?!" Something eased in his chest in relief when he heard the apparent horror in her voice.

"That Ms. Evans is the DNA of my son." To the average person, it was just a bunch of letters and numbers. But to any genetic scientist worth their salt it looked like a Frankenstein brought to fruition. The DNA was fragile and brittle, it was missing sequencing and had the appearance of collapsing at any moment. It was like stapling parts of the human body together, crudely at that, as an open gaping wound.

"How?Who?" She struggled to find words.

"That Ms. Evans is classified," with another deep breath Lex leveled her with a hard stare, "I cannot continue this conversation unless I have your silence and you working on this project."

"To save your son?"

"To save my son."

"Why?" She shook her head in disbelief as her black curls sprayed loose, "there are a number of scientists with more skill, knowledge, and qualifications to deal with this than me."

"Yes there are but I don't have the time required to get them on my payroll nor can I trust them," He straightened his shoulders as he felt agitation in his legs, "I have too many eyes and ears looking at me right now Ms. Evans and any wrong move could bring down my fragile house of cards."

"But-"

"Ms. Evans." Lex tried to keep the irritation from leaking into his voice, "While you do not have the years of experience you are a brilliant medical scientist. Your thesis papers alone have made you more than qualified for what is needed for my son."

"It doesn't hurt that I'm already in your employee so a simple promotion would not be treated with too much suspicion if nothing else you could easily say it was rewriting a wrong done by your father. "

Lex felt a slow curl of a smirk on his face. Good, the woman caught on quick. Lex hated to suffer fools. But the smirk on his face quickly widened further at her next words.

"Does this have to do with the fact that the genetic sequencing of your son is manmade?"

"That Ms. Evans is sadly a confidential matter that requires a clearance you sadly lack. Now I will give some time to think on the matter and we can discuss pay-"

"I'll do it."

Lex blinked his eyes at her in mild surprise, "Oh," he raised his brow at her in mock shock, "not going to think about it. No thought of the moral dilemma or time to alleviate any fears or possible consequences. Why we haven't even discussed your pay." Or the hush money.

Hearing the sarcasm heavy in his tone Evans gave Lex a harsh glare, "Lex we both know that your son doesn't have the time to wait. I wanted to become a doctor to help people and I'm not going to let someone suffer if I can help it. So I'll say it again just in case you didn't hear me the first time. I'll do it."

Lex was man enough to not to try to hide the apparent relief in his voice as he summoned Mercy with silent button push under his desk, "Then there is some paperwork that I'll need you to sign, Mercy will give you the rundown. Once those papers have your signature the files will be sent to you along with the other necessary details. I'll give you a week to get everything in order."

Hearing the dismissal in his voice Grace gave a Lex a sharp nod as she went to place the folder on his desk.

Lex raised his hands to stop her, "No, no that's yours to keep." Lex gave her another nod as Mercy silently open the door, "I look forward to working with you Ms. Evans."

Lex stared out into his view of Metropolis with sun setting washing the scenery into a sea of orange and red. It was beautiful this city was an example man's greatest accomplishment and a testament to humankind.

We are strong

Lex snorted at such a false statement that rang so hollow. How could mankind achieve greatest with supervillains running amok in society? With such apparent chaos dictating the way the world tumbled and mucking it up. This world was filled with people acting like sheep and they lived in constant fear without their beloved heroes.

Heroes, the word made something bitter rise in his stomach.

A funny word. What makes a man a hero? Is it your attire, dressed in tights parading your abilities beyond human imagination? Was it living a life willing to keep to his ideals even if it brought despair? No matter how bloody the world becomes as long as your convictions are true? Convictions, morals, justice, and many other things seem to qualify a person as either good or evil. How naive. History is written by the victor those who endure and survived are the heroes able to write both past and present.

Once upon a time, Lex had believed in heroes and prayed for a hero that could save him. He prayed for his father's approval, for his mother's health on his scrape and knees Lex prayed for a hundred things to change.

When he was a boy he often dreamt about a hero saving both him and his mother from a monster. On his knees, he would beg for some great being to swoop down and change his life forever. When his mother was taken from him his prayers for a hero changed from salvation into the simple vengeance of retribution in the only way a child could. He lived a childhood of unfulfilled wishes and a number of paths down a dark road. As life went on he would learn you can't change anything unless you do it yourself.

Once he thought his life was similar to Icarus he who flew too close to the sun and crashed back into reality with the other mortals. But in reality, he would acquit his life as the frog in the well. After that, Lex stopped believing in heroes.

He poured himself a well-deserved of his good stuff. Thinking about his past always left a bitterness clogging his throat, he needed some scotch to suffer the taste.

Lex hadn't prayed for anything in a long time and even now he would refuse to do so now. Looking out towards the skyline of Metropolis he hoped that he could ask for one miracle.

The woman, Grace, was right Lex should find someone else anyone else really but time was not on his side. The pool of people he could rely on was small barely even a drop with the skills and capability. There weren't that many people he could trust with such sensitive information. Worse yet many of the scientists that were involved were on his father's payroll and unsavory. Just like his father to hire the most unforgivable in the face of results.

Besides, all the scientists involved were never going see the light of day again. So that left him with very few options.

But lo and behold a boon right under his nose with one Grace Potter. If he was a religious man he would say it was fate.

Taking another swipe Lex took a seat into the smooth leather of his chair as he turned on his computer. All the files on his work computer were highly confidential and protected by enough firewall to make even Bruce pause. With a few clicks he accessed his files on Cadmus.

Cadmus, another one of his father's dummy business. On the surface, it appeared as a medical facility with the goal of researching breakthrough medicine and many other interesting projects meant to help mankind. A large number of its projects found its roots in medicine and stem cell research. They were also one of the very rare few that had a hand in the study of metagene.

That was the surface of it. There were too many backdoors and money transferred to strange numbers and shipments that didn't add up. It was all well-hidden and if the average person took a look at they could easily dismiss it as an error in paperwork but Lex knew better. He spent months scraping through his father's dirty work, discreetly, of course. As Lex tiled through his father's paper trail he had found his father attached to things that made even him pause. Then when the final revelations of what Cadmus was harboring Lex whole body had gone cold.

Project Cadmus.

It was brilliant as it was horrifying and notwithstanding the moral bankruptcy but the violation that it entailed was a step further. His father had deemed it necessary to make the perfect weapon but one made of flesh and blood, his own flesh blood at that. If you want something done. All this was under the orders of a particular group calling themselves the Light.

A group of supervillains with dreams of grandeur yet they were more dangerous. They possessed the cunning, the backing, the ambition, and worse yet they were discrete. So much so that Lex could not find even a hint or whisper of them outside of his father's files.

Through their orders, Lionel had made many attempts to create a powerful puppet, from the paperwork many of those attempts were either failure or most of the test subjects were not up to his standards. This would have probably continued if Lionel had not gotten his hands on a gold mine.

Lex felt a headache coming as reread the file showing the genetic donor that help create his, by all intents and purposes, son.

One, Lex Luthor and the other being from the powerful metahuman Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Father may I

Everything fell into place after Grace had accepted Luthor's job proposal. It was suspiciously easy. Maybe Luthor was prepared for every outcome?

Grace doubted that.

The stack of paperwork Luthor had her sign consisted of legal documents and disclosure acts making sure she never spilled the beans. Barely a week had passed before she was cleared for her new job.

Along with that came a few other things.

She was contractually obligated to live on the Cadmus compound where she would be acting as the head of the entire project. Actually, it would seem she was the only assigned staff member.

To the world, it had the appearance of Lex Luthor writing a wrong done by his father in regards to Grace Evans. She would be allowed the recognition she deserved by being moved onto one of LuthorCorps most promising divisions. Given a high-profile job shrouded in mystery and secrecy.

Even Maggie had taken the time to throw her a congratulatory party.

Grace had felt touched and she thanked Maggie profusely.

"No worries!" Maggie had laughed."I'm happy to see you getting up in the ladder. Besides your not the only one getting some recognition around here."

Apparently, Luthor had kept his word in 'smoking out' those loyal to his father. There were a lot of fires and promotion in the coming days. Luthor had called it a "rearrangement meant to further the growth of the company". Those in the higher up divisions were quaking in fear, while the little people rejoiced.

Maggie had grinned coyly at her, "I might have a little something coming my way too."

"Maggie that's great!" Truly she had been happy for her friend. Maggie had been working in the same position as Grace for a far longer period.

"Damn right it is, but not a word to anyone. It's not concrete yet so no yammering from you." Grace had promised to keep Maggie's possible promotion under wraps.

With a bit of fanfare Grace had begun a new chapter of her life.

-Line Break-

"Aren't you happy?"

"What?" Grace jerked out her thoughts with a start shaking her head in confusion. "Sorry Hermione lost in thought. What were saying?"

Hermione gave Grace a look of amusement, "Your promotion. I don't see you jumping for joy." Taking a small sip of tea, she continued on, "And you look exhausted. You haven't even started your first day."

"Well, if you take a look around you can see what's been the main factor for some sleepless nights." Hermione took a glance around Grace's small apartment filled to the brim with boxes, some packed and others in the process of being filled. "Gotta get everything ready for the big move. I swear I have more things than when I first moved here."

"Speaking of moving. I'm not so sure I like this moving into 'an underground compound' thing. Job or not." Hermione couldn't keep the worry from lacing her voice.

"We already went over this Hermione." Grace leaned back into her sofa with a tired sigh. "Besides a move isn't the scariest thing I've faced."

Grace was happy that Hermione would take the time to visit her from her ministry job in London by floo. But she was dreading spilling the news about her new job to her dear friend, knowing how much it would worry her.

"I know, I know. You're an adult and we've faced worse. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't stop worrying about you. You certainly don't."

"Will when your surrounded by the biggest mother hen, one Molly Weasley." Grace continued with a laugh.

"Ha ha ha," Hermione shook her head at Grace's humor. "This Lex Luthor, how do you know if you can trust him? I've done some research on him. His family has a very dangerous legacy. You above all others know how dangerous a muggle can be, Grace." Grace visibly grimaced as Hermione balled her loose hands into a fist on her lap, "And what if your powers manifested? How do you know he won't lock you up to experiment on you or-"

"It's alright." Grace reached across the small coffee table to give Hermione a comforting squeeze. "Everything is gonna be fine. Lex," Grace paused as she tried to find the correct thing to say, "he isn't anything like his family. And you know me 'constant vigilance'. Trust me."

With a small sigh, Hermione released the tension in her body. "Your right. I'm sorry, but what if your powers-"

"That's not going to happen." Grace interrupted her firmly.

"How do you know that?"

"Hermione it's been months and I've barely been able to produce a trickle. I can see magic, I can practically taste a spell but I can't do magic. Not anymore."

"You're in a unique position and magic works in its own ways. Give it time, Grace. " Hermione tried to keep the pity from her expression, knowing how much Grace would hate to see that on her face.

"Time." Grace gave out a mirthless laugh as stared off into the distance, lost in thought. "We've consulted every book, profession, and healer. Trying to find a way to fix my magic. But maybe it's time to move on." Pouring herself another cup of tea she gave Hermione a sad smile. "Once upon a time I thought magic was everything. How could I not? It gave me everything I wanted, friends, family, people who'd miss me. I thought without it I'd be nothing."

"Grace."

Grace shrugged, ignoring the look of concern, " I don't regret the ritual, I never will. But when I lost my magic I felt devastated. I thought, well I thought that somehow I'd wake up back in that cupboard." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "And when I didn't I realized I don't need magic to be happy."

Getting up from her side of the couch Hermione went to Grace to give her a hug. "No matter what happens we will always be with you, magic or no."

"I know that," Grace squeezed Hermione back in reassurance. "But it is a hard thing to shake. I loved my magic and I will always mourn its loss. But it's time for me to move on. To make a life without magic. Besides, it isn't like I'm cut off from the magical world completely, just a small part of it. So no worries."

"Okay, I'll try to tone it down," Hermione promised with a teasing smile. "But only a small fraction."

"I'll take it. Now less talk of doom and gloom, give me some happy news! Have you and Draco finally done something about all that sexual tension?" Grace giggled at Hermione's rising blush.

"First of all, there is no anything between me and Malfoy!" Hermione spluttered out.

"Hmmm, so I guess that time I walked into your office you guys we're just checking for sore throats."

"Grace!"

"Come on Hermione we're not kids anymore. You gotta give me something here."

"Well, there might be something." With a small blush, Hermione gave Grace a teasing look.

"Ohhh this sounds good let me get some more tea."

-Line Break-

Grace took a moment to take in the large compound buildings that would essentially be acting as her home and job.

Standing in front of the main entrance Grace couldn't keep the disappointment from showing on her face, she expected it to look more sinister in nature. Maybe with skulls hanging at the front entrance with a 'do not enter' spelled out in blood with thunder roaring in the background.

But then again the most innocent thing can hide the bloodiest secrets.

" if you would follow me." Startled from her musing Grace turned a sheepish smile to the Luthor's scary bodyguard i.e Mercy Graves.

On the day of her move, Mercy had picked her up from her apartment in a black sleek expensive car. Luthor had apparently arranged a drive to her new job, as movers relocated her belongings. It felt more like he was making sure Grace didn't run away. But not wanting to start a fight and clutching her small box of nik naks Grace had got inside the car with a small grumble.

The drive had been stifling, made worse when Grace had made a few disastrous attempts at small talk. Which Mercy had answered cryptically or not at all.

Of course, Mercy was always polite but Grace couldn't let go of the constant feeling that she could and would break her in half like a candy bar.

Which always made for an awkward talk. So, in the end, she had kept her mouth shut as she watched the scenery change.

"Sorry, I was just taking the vi- Hey wait!" Ignoring Grace completely Mercy continued inside the building, Grace cursed as she attempted to keep up with Mercy's long stride. The inside of the building yielded the same results bland and unassuming. Sure it was nicely decorated, more expensive than most but it was mostly there to entertain those left waiting.

"Hello, Ms. Graves wonderful to see you. Is this the new member of our little family?" Sitting behind the front desk was an older Asian woman with dark hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Hoshi. You would be correct this is Ms. Grace Evans," Grace gave Hoshi an awkward wave. The woman barely gave Mercy a glance but gave her full attention to Grace. "and I believe you have a few things for me."

"Yes, of course. Do give Lex my regards." Without pausing the woman pulled out a metal box from behind her desk handing it over to Mercy. "Elevator four is ready for you. Good day Mercy. Ms. Evans."

"Thank you, have a lovely day." Having gotten what she needed Mercy continued walking.

"Bye. Nice meeting you." Grace barely had time to give Hoshi a small smile before she had to hurriedly follow Mercy down a hallway into a metal elevator.

Grace fidgeted slightly as Mercy pressed a few buttons into a keypad and the elevator gave a small lurch as began its descent.

"So… heard any stories lately?" Grace gave a dry laugh.

Mercy gave Grace a piercing look before turning back into her original position. "Yes, I've heard a few. A good one in fact. Stop me if you've heard it"

"Oh, do tell." Grace turned her head to watch Mercy curiously.

"It begins in a faraway land. In this land lived a king, who was cursed. You see this king had a son, a son who was cursed to an eternal sleep. So the king in his grief looked for someone to save his son granting them a handsome reward if they do so," Mercy's face never transformed from the same calm visage making her tone more unnerving. "and punishment should they fail."

"It sounds familiar. But I wonder if it was the king doling out the punishment." Grace answered back blandly.

The tension in the elevator was thick as both women glared at each other. Grace gave a small sigh of relief as the elevator finally finished its descent.

Ignoring the earlier conversation Mercy continued forward, "This way Ms. Evans."

Taking a glance back into the elevator Grace wondered briefly if she could turn back. But remembering the paper showcasing the horror done by one Lionel Luthor she shook her head and continued forward.

Grace caught up to Mercy but stopped in front of some heavy metal doors.

"Behind this door will be a hallway leading to your main workstation and Mr. Luthor will be waiting for you. At the end of the hallway is an access panel which has already been coded for your hand print. Just place your hand on it," with a small moment of hesitation Mercy pulled out the metal box before handing it over to Grace. "Inside this container are you key codes and a few other things you will need. Good day Ms. Grace." With that, Mercy pressed a key card on the side panel lifting open the door to a lit hallway. She gave Grace a small nod before turning back to the elevator.

"Gee thanks." Grace murmured turning towards the hallway. She stopped when she heard Mercy' voice calling back to her.

"Ms. Evans, if there is any consolation I hope you do not fail in your task. The king has been alone for quite some time."

"It's not," Grace turned back to look at Mercy before continuing her trek to her new lab. "But I will try."

"Thank you."

With a few short strides, Grace made it to the end of the hallway. Cautiously she placed her hand on the wall panel, for a moment nothing happen before the screen lit up and a robotic voice spoke up.

"Code: 0027. Grace Evans."

Taking a steadying breath Grace squared her shoulders as she took the first steps into a new chapter in her life.

-Line Break-

She had to hold her gasp of shock. The room was largely filled to the brim with high-tech equipment just a quick glance around told her how much time and money was put into this room. In the center was a large cylinder glass container filled with some strange liquid.

_I wonder what the other labs look like?_

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to get worried." Sitting near one of the desks stations was one Alexander Luthor Jr. wearing an expensive suit and tie looking bored.

"Sorry to keep waiting. Blame your bodyguard a great character of conversation that one." Her tone was practically dripping with sarcasm placing her items onto a lone table before turning back to the large glass container in the room.

The centerpiece.

Lex's mouth twitched into a small smile. "I'm sure. But enough of that how do you like the lab so far. I hope it is to your satisfaction. Everything here is state of the art, and if there is anything missing I can and will acquire all the tools you'll need."

Seemingly ignoring Luthor Grace stepped towards the glass container to get a better look inside. Softly she placed her hands on the smooth surface.

Floating listlessly in some strange liquid was a teenager dressed in some white suit. The boy looked no more than sixteen at best. But Grace was well aware that his cellular put him barely two months old.

But it wasn't his physical age that gave her pause but his appearance.

Looking at him it was obvious where his parentage came from, while Grace wasn't one for television she would be a fool to not see the resemblance to Superman.

"I thought you told me he was your son." Lex raised his eyebrow impressed by the cold fury in her tone. A lesser man would probably find it intimidating. Lex quietly wondered at the life Grace had lived before deciding to fall into the medical field.

"He is my son." He provided silently. "It was my father's doing, he used my DNA mixed with Superman. He wanted the perfect heir to his kingdom and, well, I think we can both conclude the main reason he would want a son like Superman."

Grace frowned darkly, she had a good idea on what Luthor. Sr wanted with a child of Superman. By the shoddy work done to the child's DNA, it was obvious that he was meant for a short term usage.

"Your father is a monster." Regardless of his appearance the child still needed her help.

"I couldn't agree more." Luthor had nodded, "But there is much for you to do. This floor belongs to you and only you. No one may interfere in your work, you've been promoted to the highest level of secrecy Ms. Evans. I hope you are aware of how much trust I'm giving you."

"I understand but I have to tell you that doing this type of work by myself will be difficult." She turned her attention from the floating teenager to look at Luthor.

"I am aware of that fact Ms. Evans, that is why I have arranged for you to have an assistant." Luthor gave a silent signal as a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"An assistant?" Grace looked at Luthor with confusion before glancing behind the glass container to see a strange figure to standing before them.

"Hello, Dr. Evans," A creature with blue skin, red eyes and large horns on his head stood before her awkwardly, "my name is Dubbilex. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The things we do in the dark.

"Journal Entry 07: Time date, March 3. Subject 006 is proceeding without incident cellular structure is at 73% and progressing at an increased rate of 7%. Subjects 073, 061, and 092 have progressed into stage three with little incident." Grace gave the camera a tired smile, the red light of the recording button flashing. "However, each sample shows signs of breakage and decay. Based on our track record the results will be the total disintegration of the subject." Leaning backward into her chair Grace uttered a sigh her black rimmed glasses did little to hide the bags under her eyes. "It appears that the introduction of the regenerative properties of new cells brings a temporary stabilization before the Kryptonian cells begin to 'eat' the rest. Thus, making it impossible for human cells to properly coexist with the Kryptonian DNA. "

Grace turned her head from the camera to look at a single glass container in the room, her only subject. Shaking her head, she turned back with a strained smile. "So, in short, we've taken a few steps forward. And that's about it." Giving the camera a small nod she turned off the recording device before placing her head into hands.

Trying to stay optimistic was a taxing endeavor, while it was true she had made some progress in the steps to help Luthor's son it still wasn't enough to save the boy. Not only that but the notes left by her predecessors brought little to help her. It seemed they did a rush job in the child's creation, he was built for function and longevity. Looks like Luthor Sr. was putting them through a lot of pressure to get the job done. Grace took her glasses off to rub at her aching eyelids.

How could they do it? How could they live with themselves every day knowing they were giving life to someone for such purposes?

" _Don't be stupid Grace_ ," she interrupted her thoughts savagely." _You've known monsters like that all your life."_

"Dr. Evans," Dragged from her dark thoughts Grace looked up with a start. Standing next to her sitting form was Dubbilex trying to catch her attention, "I have the new samples you requested." He nodded his horned head at the tray he was holding.

"Thanks, Dubbilex," stretching out her arms for a moment Grace stood up to gather up the container of Kryptonian genetic material. "Are these the only samples we have?"

"We have a third of the sample portion left." Dubbilex expression barely changed at all as he gave Grace the news. "It will be our last."

Her first introduction with the genomorph with had been a bit awkward, to say the least. With Luthor standing next to her with a watchful eye Grace had gone with a stammered polite introduction, hoping that was the correct muggle response. Meeting Dubbilex without any forewarning had properly been a test. Luthor had wanted to see her unguarded reaction.

It had probably been worst for Dubbilex, who had little to no experience with human beings in a social setting. Having spent most of his existence as a science experiment he had taken Grace's offered handshake with a cautious air. Behind them was Luthor watching their fumbled interaction with an amusing smirk, bastard.

Genomorphs, genetically engineered lifeforms created under the umbrella of Project Cadmus which also resulted in Project Kr. Grace wondered how many other things were created. The marvel of muggle technologies was always mind-boggling. Regardless, Dubbilex was her only help in this difficult task.

"That's not good," Grace sighed out. "We need more pure Kryptonian samples if we are to continue." There was no way they could take from the boy because of his already human DNA. "Do you think we can get some from the source?" She asked with a sarcastic air.

"That course of action is unlikely."

"Yeah, I thought not." Grace didn't even mess with the idea of how the other genetic donor would react to the whole Cadmus project. She would leave that one on Luthor, her only concern was for the child. "I'll have to talk with Luthor about-" Just then her stomach gave a grumble of protest.

The Dubbilex cocked his head at Grace's blushed. "Dr. Evans you've skipped your meals again. You need to eat." Red eyes narrowed at her tired form, "you should also take the time to get some rest."

Grace had to hide her smile. How did she always attract such mother hens? "Don't worry Dubbilex I just need to recheck some of the samples. Then I'll take a break, scouts honor."

"You were never a scout," he answered blandly. "Surely working yourself to such a degree will result in less work efficiency." He had a stern look on his blue face.

"Aww is that a note of concern I hear? I didn't know you cared." Giving him a beaming smile she turned back to her desk ready to get back work.

"Should I not worry about your safety? It is like I said, to continue on this course will result in less efficiency which means you are not at full capacity. This could lead to disastrous results." And then Project Kr would be dead before he began. "Dr. Evans if I may be so bold. I believe some fresh air will give you some much-needed perspective."

Slowly blowing some air out of her nose Grace winced as she felt the beginnings of a throbbing headache. "Alright, a walk outside might do me some good."

"And food."

"And food," she smiled. "Help me recharge, a bit. Would you keep an eye on the samples for me?" Grace asked casually as she gathered her lab coat.

"Of course. I will stay and alert you of any progress."

"Thanks, Dubbilex, you're a life saver." Grace couldn't help the relief from her face as she beamed at him.

"Lifesaver?" Red eyes looked at her with confusion.

"A form of expression."

"Very well. I look forward to being your life saver"

"No problem" Shaking her black curls loose, Grace walked towards the elevator with a bit more confidence in her stride. "I'll bring you something back."

-LINE BREAK-

Sitting at a table in one of the numerous outdoor enclosures Grace idly picked at the food on her tray. It wasn't as good as the meals at Hogwarts but it was adequate for providing nutrition for an empty stomach. The enigma of Luthor's son was starting to get her, while she had made some progress a cure was far from coming to fruition. It may take years and she had been here for a few weeks.

How long could the child be kept on ice? Until they found a cure? Would there be a life worth living for him? Regardless clone or not, he was a product of a very powerful legacy that will ultimately trap him. Grace though sadly.

In a glass container a floating child sleeping peacefully. It all sounded like the beginnings of a fairytale.

"Finally escaped from the dark cell of yours. We were beginning to think you were never going to leave."

Grace looked up turned towards a familiar voice with a smile to see an African American woman staring down at her with a tray of food in her hands. Standing next to the woman was a thin brown haired pale man wearing glasses clutching a brown paper bag.

"I was starting to merge with my computer chair. Thought I come out to remember what the sun felt like." Grace said with laughter.

"Curse the frail human body. Mind if we sit?" At her nod, the pair took the seats across from Grace. "You look like you could use the company."

"A bit of human interaction is always good."

"So what dragged your reclusive butt from that gilded tower of yours." The woman with a mischievous smile as she took a bite of her meal.

"Shut it, Dr. Stone." Grace mocked scowl. "The food mostly. And I was missing the sun down there."

The woman, Elinore Stone shrugged her shoulders. "Pit or cage, higher your number the higher your value. The more you work." She turned to her companion for support. "Am I right, Anthony?"

The man, Anthony Rodriguez looked up with a startled glance having not been paying attention. "What," he had been too engrossed in his note pad that he had been scribbling in. "I'm sorry what was that?"

Elinore gave Anthony an amused smile, "What did I say about bringing work to the table?" Giving them both a sheepish he Anthony shyly turned the notebook flat on the table, obviously planning to turn back to it once they looked away.

Anthony Rodriguez and Elinore Stone both two heavy hitters in their respected fields of study. Anthony dealt with robotics and computer science apparently, he had a large influence in creating the security system that Cadmus relied on. His brain seemed to never turned off, you could always find him on his notepad or tablet working out some equation.

Elinore Stone was an engineering genius with a minor in astrophysics. Grace's knowledge of the subject was that it studied the phenomenon of space. She rough and tough as nails being the few scientist with a family to raise she full on no-nonsense mom.

"Speaking of popping out of our dens," Grace asked. "What brings you guys here? I thought you were busy with some breakthrough?"

"We still working on it but the projects hit a wall is all," Turning from Anthony she gave Grace a thoughtful frown. "We're waiting for the results to finish up cooking before we make anymore progress. You?"

"Same," she shrugged. "Hoping for some good results." Here in Cadmus, various scientists weren't allowed to speak about the projects they were working on due to the security level access. A number of them preferred it that way, hiding their projects behind vague phrasing jealously. So far Grace had the highest security measure which made the talk of speculations. Luthor had made it very clear that she could only talk with a small list of selected individual about her project. So far that list consisted of one Alexander Luthor Jr. "But enough of work, how's the family?" Thinking about her own projects would just bring her down.

"Victor's football team won their championship game by a landslide. Thier calling him Victory, now." Elinor laughed with pride in her tone. Her son was an eighth-grade football player and a good one at that. While he had not taken after his parents in the science field he soured in sports Elinor was still immensely proud of her son. "And Silas is still trying to be subtle in convincing me to move to S.T.A.R Labs with him."

It was easy to forget that many of the scientists had a life outside this facility, Elinor Stone more so than most since she had a husband and son who lived a few states away. Silas had been offered a job at S.T.A.R Labs in New York while Elinor had been called by Cadmus in a once in a lifetime opportunity. They both had decided that Silas would stay with Victor while she would take the job at Cadmus. Even though it was an agreement between the family it easy to see that she missed them terribly.

"It's understandable, I'm sure Luthor wouldn't mind too much if you decided to leave. I mean," Grace shrugged, "you have a family,"

"Yeah, I do. But our darling prince has nothing to worry about. I invested too much of myself to leave this place. Besides, what would Anthony do without me here." Grace laughed at Elinor's mischievous wink.

"Yeah, but," Grace struggled to protest. It wasn't her right to tell Elinor how to live her life. "Don't you miss them?"

"Every damn minute of every day, especially Victor," Elinor admitted. "It's not easy, being a parent. I always thought I could handle it. But they never really tell you about the worry." She shook with amusement brown eyes turning warm. "I can't help thinking. How's he doing in school? Is he making any friends? Is he safe? Does he miss me at all?" Take another bite she chewed thoughtfully. "But the work I do here is important. My family is the reason I keep going. The reason I work for a breakthrough in my work. The things we're doing here could make their life so much better. And I'd do anything to make sure of that."

"Yeah, I understand." She really did.

"Besides, Elinor continued." It used to be a lot worse before junior took over. I hardly got a chance to see my family, vacation days were nonexistent. Don't get me started on asking for breaks."

Grace was genuine curious at that. "Was it really that bad."

"Worse," Elinor nodded. "The man was a real-life tyrant. Anthony could tell you some stories."

Looking from his notepad Anthony gave them a serious nod. "I saw him make one of our technicians cry, it wasn't pretty." With that, he turned back to his writing.

"Hmm," Stone nodded."Thank god the son usurped the father."

"Well," Grace said. "I'm happy we won't have to see his ugly mug around."

"You and me both."

"What are we talking about?" Having finally arranged everything to his liking Anthony finally popped his head to look curiously at them both. Elinor rolled her eyes at her friend's cluelessness.

"I was telling just Grace here about the algorithm you were working on." Elinor gave Grace a sly wink as Anthony launched in an excited chatter.

-LINE BREAK-

A few days later Grace found herself sitting at her desk in front of a computer screen on skype call with her esteemed boss. The man required constant progress on the project, which was understandable. Annoying, but she would probably do the same if she was in his shoes. These mandatory conference calls allowed her to keep him up to date and get any equipment that she needed for her project, which was better than filling out some forms for a wait list. Everything she needed was provided with hardly any fuss.

The wonders of money.

What scientist wouldn't salivate at the words 'whatever you need' and 'unlimited budget'? She tried to keep her request reigned in of course. But right now Grace found herself arguing for the one thing she needed most.

"It is like I said, Ms. Evans," the smooth voice of one Lex Luthor dripped through the screen. "What you are asking for is not plausible.

Frowning, Grace tried to keep her cool, it would be unbecoming of her if she put her fist through the screen. "I need more DNA samples to continue my research. There's just no way for me to test on your son, it's too far deteriorated and the human cells could skew the results." The last of the pure Kryptonian samples were nearing its end. There wasn't a large amount left for her to use in the first place and she had been trying her best to conserve but they were scraping at the barrel.

"I understand where you coming, more than you know." Luthor sighed solemnly. "But getting more samples of Kryptonian DNA and the quantity is not possible. I must remind you that those samples were not obtained legally. We can-"

"What about Superman!" She interrupted desperately. "Maybe we can ask him? Surely he would want to-"

"Absolutely not," Cold fury in his tone surprised. "Do I have to remind you that would be in breach of your contract if anyone, including Superman, gets word of this."

"That child is his too," she answered Luthor definitely. "Why wouldn't he help him?"

"Sadly, Ms. Evan, Superman has a...black and white view of things." Luthor seemed to struggle for words. "He would not this news kindly."

"Sounds like you know him." Luthor's overall tone and mannerism made it seemed like too intimate.

"I've had a few chances to meet the alien." Luthor shrugged lightly. "But no, I hardly know the man at all."

"So how could you be so sure he wouldn't help?"

"Would you?" Luthor raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Would you give the people who created another being, another copy of you, from your cells? Violating your rights and body? Possible for nefarious deeds? You would allow these people access to more of your cells?" Luthor chuckled darkly. "Don't be so naive."

"The child doesn't deserve that," she muttered.

"True," Luthor nodded. "But the world is hardly kind, especially for children." He paused to give Grace a considerate look. "You've done well Ms. Evans, far better than most in your position."She had made large progress in the last few weeks since she'd first started, more than Lex assumed was possible. Definitely someone worth keeping on his payroll. What was his father thinking? He wasn't obviously. The fool. "Perhaps it was unfair of me to give you such a difficult task."

"So what," Grace asked anger coloring her tone, "that's it? We just give up? Pat ourselves on the back for a good attempt? What about the boy?" She could help her voice from rising, it echoed in the darkly lit room. "We should try all our avenues! He deserves that!"

"I've known, more than anyone that this might not work." Luthor shook his head in sympathy. "You've gone far beyond the call of duty but it looks like we've finally hit the wall. We have to face facts. And the fact is we no longer have any more solutions." She hated his tone, cold, cynical and detached. "I'm sorry, truly. The blame falls on me."

Grace clutched her fist in her lap utterly defeated. "We can't just give up." Trying to salvage some glimmer of hope.

"You're far too kind, Ms. Evans." Giving Grace one more look Luthor ended the transmission leaving her in silence. "Goodnight, Ms. Evans. We can finish this conversation at the usual time."

Staring at her lap she tried to think of some answer. Some last minute solution that could possibly help them. God, she missed the days of Hogwarts where some clue would pop out of nowhere to help her. She missed the days when things were a bit easier. At least easier than this.

Pathetic, she thought darkly. Can you do anything without magic? How can call yourself a scientist if you start craving it when things get tough. She turned to stare at the container holding her single patient.

Can't even save a child's life.

"Bullocks." She would have stayed in her seat swimming in her dark thoughts twisting her lab coat tails in her hands if not for a quiet cough trying to catch her attention.

Green eyes glanced up to see Dubbilex staring at her slumped form with mild concern. "Heard that didn't you." Giving the horned Genomorph a watery smile she went back to looking at her hands. "Seems like we've 'hit the wall' part of this project. Looks like we might be closing up shop." She rubbed absently at the silver scars at her hand.

" _I must not tell lies."_

"Due to the loss of our Kryptonian samples?"

"Yes," Grace admittedly bitterly. "No samples means nothing to test on. Which means finding a cure has gotten harder, extremely so."

"What about Project Kr?" Both occupants stared at the container. What would happen to him? Would he stay in the thrall of sleep for all eternity? Our would Luthor terminate his life as some form of mercy.

How efficient.

"I don't know." Best not to think about it. Turning back to Dubbilex she gave him another brittle smile. "Sorry, Dubbilex," at his confused glance she continued on. "The boy, Project Kr. His survival is important to you as well. You guys are made the same way. He's your family too." She would have laughed at his stunned expression if she wasn't so close to tears.

" _I failed you too."_

"Dr. Evans," Dubbilex interrupted quietly. "Would you like to take a walk with me." It wasn't a question.

"Excuse me."

"A walk," Dubbilex expressed his words carefully. "Fresh air would give you some much-needed perspective."

"Dubbilex I don't think-"

" _Please_ ," a voice sounding like Dubbilex pierced her mind. " _Come with me,"_

Well, then.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Devil in the details

After having that surprise revealed Dubbilex led Grace to another room at the back of the lab. Towards an old storage facility filled with a few dusty metal filing cabinets and dusty stacked boxes. A space used by the previous science team. It was a treasure trove of recorded journals and data on the beginnings of Project Kr.

She had already bled that room dry for information.

"When you said we'd be going for a walk," Grace gave the room a quick once over. "Well, I'm not sure what I expected," she chuckled giving Dubbilex a tense smile. "Maybe a bit more razzle dazzle."

Ignoring her quip Dubbilex walked past her towards a bare back wall, bypassing dusty chairs and piles of books. She watched as he placed his hand at the center of the wall. After a moment there was a mechanical sound of moving parts and shifting gears as metal walls made way for an opening revealing an elevator.

"I'm sure there will be a bit fanfare," Dubbilex gave her a sharp nod, "This way, please." He stepped forward waiting for her.

Here Grace paused, apprehensive. She could turn back right now. settle back into her chair and try to figure out some solution that could save Project Kr. She could try her damnedest to convince Luthor Jr. to ask for the aid of Superman, pride be damned.

Sighing out a rueful chuckle, Grace gave the door behind her one last glance before taking a step forward.

-LINE BREAK-

The elevator was filled with silence both occupants were lost in their thoughts. The elevator traveling down towards a destination that did not exist on the standard blueprints.

"So," Grace drawled out awkwardly. Her hunger for information needing to be sated. "You mind explaining the whole talking in my mind? Because I gotta tell that wasn't in your bloody file."

Such abilities existed outside the wizarding world. An unavoidable fact with superheroes and villains with various abilities running around. Grace was not naive enough to believe she would not accidentally stumble upon someone who could easily read her thoughts. But Dubbilex was not supposed to be one, that was for damn sure.

She wondered if Luthor Jr. knew? Was Dubbilex meant to spy on her for him?

"Lex Luthor is unaware of my ability."

Startled Grace turned to the genome sharply. "Did you just...?" She wasn't sure if she should be angry or not.

"No," he shrugged. "You're just that easy to read."

"Gee, thanks." Grace leaned back towards the cool metal walls. "This was not how I saw my day turning out."

"I'm sorry, this is-" Dubbilex paused. "I do not mean to alarm you." He shuffled in place slightly. "I do not wish to cause you any discomfort," he trailed off at a loss of words.

"Too late," she huffed into the silence. "This entire time you've been able to read minds. There was no way to make that a good conversation piece."

"No, not really." He chuckled slightly, "I don't think it would."

"Okay then," Grace turned to Dubbilex sharply, ready to have her questions answered, "quick question then. Have you been reading my mind this entire time?"

'No. Or at least not the way your thinking," Dubbilex sighed with weary resignation having expected this. "I get glimpses of your thoughts. The surface details that scream out. Most of it's your work, or equations you're working out or other such things." He paused for breath thinking carefully about what he should say. "It is surprisingly difficult to read you."

"Well that's a bit of relief," she tried not to let it show too much, "a girl has to be able to keep a few secrets."

"Do not worry any secrets you have are yours alone," he stated reassuringly.

"Thanks for that but I'm gonna need a bit more explaining than that," Grace barked out. "How the hell do you the ability to do that." Just what in Merlin's name was Cadmus doing?

"I was-No that isn't right," Dubbilex hesitated, gathering his thoughts,"I am designation G-136 built with one purpose and one only. To test latent abilities found in the metahuman gene. An experiment." A horned head cocked to the side in mirth. "However, I did not bear fruit. And having failed that purpose I was deemed a failure."

"Dubbilex," Grace muttered, at a loss for words. "I-" What could she say to that?

"A small number," he interrupted with a shrug of bony shoulders nonchalantly. " In a long list of experiments created in this facility."

She had been aware vaguely that the genomes were experiments all built with a purpose. She had refused to delve deeply into those thoughts. Choosing instead to devote all her time and attention to Project Kr. Grace had made the conscious choice, whether she meant to or not, to live in ignorance deciding to wear it like a comfortable blanket. But hearing Dubbilex speak about so callously and matter of factly about his existence, as though his life was less valuable than any living thing.

Grace clenched her fist tightly as shame and anger coursed through her veins.

"But to destroy me was a waste." Dubbilex placed his hands on his thin chest. "My body and the possible potential it possessed was deemed worthy for further research."

"Just like that?" Grace didn't even try to withhold her disbelief. "And no one knows about this? Not even Lex?"

"No, I do not believe he is aware." He responded with a shrug. "Nor does his predecessor bear this knowledge."

"So what? Did you just decide to exist quietly? Keep your powers hidden with no one suspecting a thing?" It sounded too absurd, even for her.

"There were a few, how do you say it?" Dubbilex smiled. "Close calls. Even with all that I possessed there was little I could do to change my fate." The elevator groaned to a full stop as metal doors revealed another long dark hallway. Dubbilex hurried out with Grace a few paces behind him. "Where could I go? Who could I trust? I knew so little of the outside world. How could I know if it was safer than the life I already had?"

What could Grace say to that? Her own harsh childhood was parallel to that dilemma. Her early years were spent huddled in a little cupboard under the stairs. She would dream about some unknown savior coming to rescue her.

And in the end, someone eventually did.

But no one had come for Dubbilex. To the outside world, the things done in this place would never be known. There was a good chance that Dubbilex and any of the experiments here will never see the sun.

She tried to push down the guilt and the unease eating away at her conscious.

"We are here." Dubbilex stopped, having reached the end of the hallway.

"Where is here exactly?" Grace squinted her eyes up trying to read faded chipped paint."What am I looking at?"

"A solution," Dubbilex answered. With that two large metal doors pried open releasing a blast of frigid air.

Grace gasped in horrified surprise. There before her were rows upon rows of pods filled with unrecognizable forms.

"What the bloody hell am I looking?!" Ignoring Grace's outburst Dubbilex walked forward to one of the pods centered on the ground floor. Going towards the controlling pad he typed in a few keys, searching for a particular item.

"This, in simpler terms, is the Freezer. A place where failures or other experiments are stored for a later date. All to be used as a resource for later study." Dubbilex indicated his horn to a pod centered in the middle. " But that is irrelevant. We came for this."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Giving the genome a curious glance Grace stepped forward to wipe away the heavy frost covering the glass.

"What the bloody fuck?" Staring back at her in a peaceful cold sleep was another Project Kr.

"G-136," he said softly. "A small number in a long list of many. And this is one of them. This is Project Match." Turning back to Grace he handed a small data pad. Pulled up on the feed were files listed on Project Match.

Dread pooled to her stomach as she skimmed through the data before her that told an ugly truth of Project Match. A direct clone of Superman with no added influences of human DNA mingled with him. Pure Kryptonian DNA. But replicating it was far beyond anything Earth technology could comprehend, muggle or otherwise. This left the clone far too feral and aggressive with his body in a constant flux of disintegration.

"Here is your pure Kryptonian samples Doctor," Dubbilex said. "In the end, this too can have a purpose."

Clenching the tablet in her hands Grace felt her whole being vibrating with barely contained emotion. For a moment all she heard was the pounding of her heartbeat, her mind racing.

"Dubbilex," it took all she had not to toss the tablet across the room,

"get Project Match to the lab. Now." Fire blazed through her eyes as determination painted her face. "I think you're right. This may be the solution of I was waiting for."

"Doctor?" Dubbilex asked, perplexed.

"And," she breathed slowly, "I need to make a call."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hello, Goodbye, and Beginnings

Grace stared intently at her blank computer screen trying to contain her growing unrest. The illuminating lights of the digital clock at her desk showed that it was far too late in the night for any polite calls.

But this could not wait any longer.

Already her memory was replaying the scene of that dark freezer, that awful tomb. Just how many experiments were stored down there? What exactly had been going on in this facility? All questions that she had never allowed herself to ask. It had brought down upon her a horrible realization that curdled her stomach. The tragic truth of the matter was that no one would ever know the truth of Cadmus, save for its founder. There was far more going on in the underbelly of this place and far more she was willing to turn a blind eye. If she failed then these experiments - these children - would never see the light of day.

There in that freezer, they would be quietly stored away and marked down on some paper as a failed endeavor. Maybe Luthor would mourn the child he would never know, shed a few tears on what he could not save. But already he has resigned himself to Project Kr's fate.

And what of Project Match?

Turning it over in her head her thoughts turned towards the other ill-begotten child, already buried in a frigid tomb, forgotten. He was marked as nothing more than a disposable resource to be used to further a greater task.

She had scrutinized the entire archive of the tablet that Dubbilex had handed to her. There had been nothing in his files to indicate where he came from or how he had been made. All she had to go on was that he was created entirely from the DNA of Superman, a clone. A DNA which had left him with very little brain activity or function and a body that was constantly decomposing in an alarming rate.

If she had more data she could possibly understand why Match's body was in such a state. Her hypothesis was that in the making of their weapon - and didn't that leave a bad taste in her mouth - that there were some steps missed. But she had nowhere near enough evidence to support that theory.

The truth of the matter was that she could not live with herself if she left that as their fate. She could not leave this place unless she gave it her all.

What Grace needed was Luthor to agree with her and hopefully not be an obstacle. Because consent or not she had decided her course.

Grace's posture stiffened at the sound of a small chime from the computer, signaling a digital call.

"Grace," Luthor drawled out in high definition glory, "always a pleasure. I was surprised when I got your urgent email but perhaps we can do this at a more reasonable hour." Grace had to snort at that. The man hardly looked ruffled. From the position of the screen she could see he was still in his suit looking impeccable. "I've already told you my answer. Your dedication is admirable but-"

"Project Match." Grace interrupted him smoothly, her tone pleasant. There was no time to beat around the bush with this one.

"Ah," Luthor cocked his head, his lips curled into a disapproving frown. "I see you found the Freezer."

Grace inhaled sharply at Luthor's casual tone at the face of her revelation. Of course, he would know about it. This was his facility and anything sensitive would have to go through him. Luthor was not the type of person to not look thoroughly through his assets, the man was not a fool.

But to hear him say it.

Clenching her fist tightly she took a small calming breath to keep her anger in check. She needed to handle this with care and her rage had no place here.

"You already had pure Kryptonian samples." She couldn't keep the accusation from coloring her tone. "Right here beneath my very feet."

"Yes," Luthor shrugged, "and no."

"What does that mean?" Grace asked. "Why did you not mention this?"

"To what end?" Luthor asked. "Project Match comes with its own set of problems, more so then Project Kr. There were legitimate reasons your predecessors deemed it a failure. You've gotten no closer to stabilizing my son. What would giving you Match provide?"

She hated how calm and matter a fact he sounded about the whole thing. Like he wasn't talking about lives. Like these weren't children. Grace wanted to hop through the computer and throttle him soundly.

"Failure," Grace cried out, indignant. "There was still the chance-"

"A chance," Luthor interrupted her, "I deemed unwilling to take. The decision to use or not use Match was not in your jurisdiction. As you would have already figured out Project Match is highly unstable. It's considered waste and I'm inclined to think the same." Cool gray eyes stared back her, hard as steel. "Now I very much would appreciate it if you-"

"77%," Grace blurted out desperately. "That's how much progress I've made with only five hours with Project Match as a sample. I was able to fill in numerous DNA strands that were crucial for Project Kr. Think of what I could do with more time."

"Hmm," Luthor studied her with a measured look, "and what do you want."

"I want the same thing you want," Grace tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. She still needed to reel Luthor in. "I want to save your son. But-"

"Ah," Luthor chuckled with amusement, "here it comes."

"I want Project Match," Grace rushed out steeling her nerves. "I want access to his entire library, full jurisdiction included. I need to know everything. I need to make sure I don't stumble into the same pitfalls as my predecessors."

There was a small pause on the other side of the screen as he took in her words. Grace felt her heart pounding as she waited with baited breath for his answer.

"Not money," he asked curiously. "No demands of owning an island or something of that nature. Come now Ms. Evans, you're smarter than that."

"I don't need money," Grace snapped, "I need to know how to save your son. Which means I need to know what I'm working with and all the variables that entail. Now, do you agree with the terms or not?"

For a moment Luthor just stared at her, contemplating. "Very well Ms. Evans," Luthor smiled, "I'll grant you full authority over Project Match. I'll send the files to your terminal immediately."

"Thank you," Grace beamed, relief coursing through her.

"Don't thank me yet," he chuckled. "You have harder days ahead of you now. None of this will be easy."

"I'm aware of the workload," she answered back. "I'll think I'll be able to handle it."

"Of course, but do take care of yourself," Luthor smiled. "You look like you could use some rest."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Very well then Ms. Evans, have a lovely evening. Or morning." Luthor's eyes smiled at his own humor

"Same to you Luthor." Nodding her head in thanks Grace gave her final farewell, the call ended.

Flopping in her chair Grace felt thoroughly drained. The call with Luthor had gone far more favorable than she had envisioned. A small part of her was a bit disappointed at how easy it had turned out, but Merlin forbid if she looked a gift horse in the mouth.

"Dr. Evans?" Jumping slightly Grace turned to see Dubbilex staring at her. In his hands was a tray of various empty vials and one singular large needle waiting to be used.

"Yes, Dubbilex," Grace said. "Is everything set up accordingly?"

"Yes, I've prepped the lab to begin another session of testing." In the center of the lab next to Project Kr was another similar large glass tube. It housed their second acquired subject. "Are you set to begin?"

A small ping from the computer caught her attention. Indicating that a folder had been downloaded. Staring back at her was a digital file labeled "Project Match."

"Yes," Grace sighed out in relief, "we are set to begin immediately."

"Very well," Dubbilex advance towards her cautiously. "We will need your samples."

"Of course," gingerly she rolled up her coat sleeve revealing a right arm decorated with silvery scars. Self inflicted peculiar wounds, appearing more like words than cuts.

_I must not tell lies._

"Take all you need."

-LINE BREAK-

"Well," said Lex Luthor." That turned out better than I expected." Turning away from the computer screen he stared out at the scenery of a slumbering Metropolis, contemplating his earlier conversation.

It had been a risk allowing Grace access into the Freezer. But it was a necessary one. The data from her research showed that there was no way for her to continue any further without those Kryptonian samples.

Something he could have acquired with a bit a difficulty but a possible avenue. But this was by far the easier course.

There was also the psychological effect of seeing the Freezer for the first time. The dawning conclusion one could make at its evidence, which had the extra benefit of adding fire to her belly. He needed Grace to give her everything to this project and seeing that conviction return in her eyes could only be a positive.

He had been a bit surprised that she hadn't demanded more from him. It was a rare opportunity when one could demand things from a Luthor.

Chuckling wryly he pressed a button signaling his bodyguard. "Mercy would you be a dear and bring in one of my good bottles of scotch."

One should take the time to celebrate the small victories.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This has been a long time coming. I want to apologize for such long wait but life has gotten a bit difficult in the last few months, even now I'm still on a chaotic schedule. But as always thoughts and critics are welcomed!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes is the fault of the author.
> 
> "Speaking"
> 
> "Thoughts"

Chapter 9: The principle of causality

Grace had been desperately searching for a solution that she had moved her bed to the lab just so would not cut into her work time. Sleeping on an uncomfortable futon she racked her brain for a solution. Days and weeks of theorizing a number of possibilities then experimenting with those possibilities.

Failing.

Wading through old data files created through the process of Project Kr's creation. She looked to outside sources, numerous textbooks, essays, and even a number of controversial medical avenues. All this in the pursuit of a miracle answer.

Yet in that frantic searching, she had overlooked her most powerful available resource.

Magic.

Grace had forgotten it.

Magic held a lot of benefits of almost ultimate potential, especially in regards to the benefit of magical health. From all her time in the care of Madame Pomfrey, Grace had picked up a bit in the healing properties and arts of magic. During the war and her subsequent apprenticeship, Grace had learned more in regards to its benefit.

Magic had an almost unfair advantage of overriding the mundane afflictions that plagued the muggle world. The horrors that muggle's experienced health wise was nearly nonexistent in the magical world.

It could, in theory, cure-all.

Barring magical afflictions, of course. There was almost nothing a wizard could not fling their wands at and have it be solved. Included with that was the longevity of life that was possessed by just about everything that was magically inclined.

Grace had even written her final exam based on the possible theory that could attest to that very reason.

A number of sources placed the source to this to one's magical core or some disputed that it came from one's magical bloodline. This line thinking was given power to those who promoted the 'pure' bloodline agenda.

Regardless the same principle applied to Grace. A magical dynasty tracing back centuries. of magical infancy. Even with her new status as a squib the blood of her ancestors still coursed through her delicate veins. Then there was the creature blood, Pheonix tears and Basilisk venom, a powerful combination that only she possessed.

Her current status could not rob her of that, depleted magical core or not.

Grace would never hold a wand in her hands again. Never feel that familiar rush of power from attempting to cast a spell. Never feel the wind rushing through her hair as she raced on her broomstick. So many things denied to her. Her life was now reduced to looking at a world she could not fully step back into.

Yet, she was not wholly exempt from the magical world in its entirety. Grace could still see things the average muggle was unable to catch. Items imbued with magic were still possible for her to wield and the possibility of bonding with a magical creature still existed to her.

That was better than being denied entirely and forced to close her eyes and heart forever.

It was fine. She could accept her new place with as much grace as she possessed. It was a tragedy, in the beginning, but right now it was another tool and was waiting to be used.

There was no time to be wasteful, not now or ever.

-LINE BREAK-

"Doctor?"

Jerking back from her thoughts Grace turned to see Dubbilex staring back at her in concern. "Sorry," she smiled tiredly. "A little lost in thought. Are we ready to continue?" Leaning further into her chair. Tiredly she motioned for Duibbilex to continue.

"Yes," Handing over a sleek black tablet Dubbilex pulled up a stream of data relating to the project. "The formula at its current state should suffice for an 87.33% success rate. All subsequent data show similar results."

"87% huh," Grave murmured as she scanned through the files. There was no way to ensure a 100% success rate, impossible in any scientific study. They needed careful during the final stages of the procedure. There could dire consequences, a chance to create a horrible chain reaction if they just blindly inserted fluids in the delicate DNA structure of the subjects. Their DNA held far too many unknowns and without that knowledge that could easily be dealing with a time bomb.

Much of their tests involved experimenting on her blood just to assure that it was even compatible with the Kryptonian-human hybrid.

First, they started with Project Match, since his DNA structure while just as damaged as Project Kr, it was less of a tangled mess in comparison. From white blood cells to bone marrow and everything else that needed to be looked over. The process was slow but it was worth sense gave them the time to map out the DNA of Project Kr.

It was necessary when it came to such a delicate substance. One mistake, no matter how small could spell disaster.

"Okay then." Grace breathed out her nervous jitters. "Show me."

Without another word, Dubbilex pulled out a metal tray carrying two small glass vials. Both were marked with a letter and a small series of numbers.

G-8676.

"The full result of your work, Doctor," Dubbilex stated.

"Ha," Grace chuckled humorously. "Thanks but don't sell yourself short Dubbilex. You had a hand in this too." Pulling the glass vial closer the fluorescent light bounced off it, highlighting the dark liquid that it contained.

Everything combined to its full fruition.

"Shall I start the insertion process?"

"Yes," Placing the vial back onto the tray. Grace turned to her computer monitor pressing a few buttons. "I want a full monitoring their vitals recorded in a timeline from the beginning of the insertion process. Any changes, no matter how minuscule, need to be documented." Merlin forbid this whole thing blew up in her face.

"Very good, Doctor." Stepping up towards the platform. Grace watched as he carefully inserted the vials into the fluid containment compartment. Her eyes traced the dark liquid as it moved through numerous tubes before reaching its destination of the slumbering subjects.

There would be consequences

There was no denying that reality. After weeks of testing, of stressful days and sleepless nights. Of theorizing, dead ends and sweat, tears and blood-so much blood- she could accept that.

Her life was littered with them.

-LINE BREAK-

Lionel sat comfortably in his armchair his eyes scanning out into the distance of the night sky. In his sleek penthouse apartment, he watched it silently through his large windows. The scenery was breathtaking but the beauty did little to soothe his bitterness. It was made all the worse with the quiet footsteps of his 'caretakers' just outside his bedroom door.

"Well played Alexander." He murmured into his drink.

In just a short time he went from one of America's most powerful businessmen reduced now to the status of a feeble old man in need of looking after.

_Where had it all gone wrong?_ He thought.

Smallville. Definitely Smallville.

"Sorry to interrupt this thing you're doing but I don't know how long I can keep watching an old man brood." Stepping out of the shadows a grinning Cheshire mask approached him. The dark green kimono did little to hide her gender or maybe that was the point. "I know you rich types have your delicate egos but come on."

"Now now Cheshire no point in kicking a horse when its down." Two steps behind her was a man in a black and purple skinned tight suit. The suit was decorated with interactive webbing design and a large spider at the center. "That's just cruel."

"Augh." Instead of answering her companion Cheshire just crossed her arms in a huff clearly not in the mood to play.

Chuckling at her display the young man turned to Lionel almost sheepishly. "Sorry about that. First big mission and you know how nervous kids can be."

"I am not!"

"Aww Cheshire, no need to hide your feeling from me."

"I swear to god Black Spider. When we get out of her I'm gonna shove my-"

"I assume," Lionel interrupted, "you were sent here for a reason. I hope it wasn't to bore me with this display of yours." It was a testament to the strangeness of his life that he barely batted an eye at his strangely dressed assassins. "If you're here to kill me just get it over with before my drink gets warm."

The two masked figures turned to him in unison. A lesser man would have been unnerved by the blank masks but Lionel had seen far stranger.

"Well well," Black Spider spoke in a viciously teasing tone, "look at that. The old man got some fire in him."

"That's adorable," Cheshire giggled. "Don't worry old man we're not here to kill you. If we were you'd be dead already." She practically purred.

"What my associate means to say," Black Spider took a step towards him. "Is that we're just the messengers."

Lionel did raise his eyebrows as Black Spider tossed a small circular device towards the center of the room. After a short few seconds, it gave a metallic hum before lighting up with a bright flash of light. Taking a step back the two assassins bowed before the indistinguishable white holographic figure.

"Hello Lionel," the figure spoke his voice like gravel against the skin, "I do hope I'm not catching you at a bad time but I was, shall we say, eager to speak with you. You've made it quite difficult to pencil into your schedule. I must say I'm a bit hurt."

"Well I didn't have much choice in that matter," Lionel sneered. "As you can see I've been a bit busy."

"Of course," the figure intoned. "News of your family's recent success is everywhere. You must be so proud."

"Not the word I would use," Lionel took another swing of his whiskey,

it burned down his throat. "So then what do I owe the pleasure." There was no point to try to get away from this conversation, not with those two lackeys in the room. Besides, this was an inevitable consequence.

"Always down to business," the mysterious figure chuckled, "that's what I like most about you. Very well then,"the room tensed as the figure turned his serious. His voice on the edge of violence, "you were trusted with a great deal of valuable material. Rare resources and money all at your disposal for the promise you would deliver. But here you are," a small thread of disgust colored his tone. "With nothing. Your son sits on the throne of your precious kingdom with almost no effort. And the worse of that is now those resources are in his hands. Which could have been prevented you had given us fair warning. Adding insult to injury not one of our men can plant themselves into his network. It would be impressive if not annoying."

"Well, a Luthor must always be vigilant." Lionel had to keep the cruel chuckle from escaping his lips. It would be a lie if he could not admit his vindictive glee. "He is my son after all."

"Then tell me, Lionel," the very air stilled as dark intent seemed to fill the room, " what purpose do you serve if nothing but a liability? I'm beginning to contemplate upgrading to a newer model." Behind the hologram Lionel saw the two companions tensed, ready to pounce on the words of their master.

"Hmph, do you take me for a fool?" Lionel grumbled. It was bad enough he was forced to live as some misbehaving child by his worthless spawn but to be treated with such disrespect. It was only due to him that those fools could obtain such acclaim. But Luthor's are nothing else but resourceful. "While it is true my son has left me in this sorry and compromised state you see before you. It will take more than this to stop me. I have not gotten where I am without having a measure of safety for myself."

"Oh, pray tell then Lionel what do you have planned."

"Those resources belonged to me. I paid to have them built. I know it inside and out and what makes them tick," he replied smugly. "I knew there would be a chance someone would come sniffing especially the sensitivity of the program. So as a precaution I had a backdoor implemented."

"Well that is impressive," the figure replied. "I assume you're telling me this only because it's something only you can access in some overly complicated manner."

"Of course," Lionel did not say that it was mainly built as a precaution against his associated when they inevitably turned against him. It was his winning ticket. "And I'm sure you are just as eager to see the fruits of my labor first hand."

"Well played Lionel. Well played indeed." A chuckle pierced the quiet of the room. "Cheshire. Black Spider. Escort Luthor to headquarters The Light has much to discuss."

"Yes, Master."

"The Light has much to discuss with you."

"I look forward to it," Lionel replied.

The hologram gave a few flickers of light before dissipating entirely. Once again plunging the room in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhn dun duuhhhnnn!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Is anyone out there?
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait but life is always first priority and I've gone through a few dousies but things are calming down a bit. And with Christmas around the corner and other things popping up I wanted to get this chapter out there to you all. I'm trying finish up chapter eleven but no set schedule for that release. But do not worry! I have not given up on any of my stories, It just takes time to get them writing fingers working.
> 
> Even though it's a bit on the shorter side I do hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> No Beta so any grammar mistakes is the fault of the author.

Chapter 10: The Price for Roses

"Doctor."

"Awww, none of that Dubbilex," Grace could practically feel the disapproval radiating off of the slender Genomorph. Giving him an impish grin she took a casual sip from her teacup. An afternoon of Earl Grey was always the best drink during any stressful situations. "No time for frowns! Only smiles today."

If anything her words only caused him to frown more. "My apologies, Doctor Evans. I shall try my utmost to be more enthusiastic. Shall I bring in the champagne?"

"We have champagne?! Or was that sarcasm?" Dubbilex only raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "Of course not Doctor. As a Genomorph, I was not created for sarcasm. Is champagne not a customary item for celebration?"

"Wait so that means we do have champagne?" Grace blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Yes," he answered back dryly, "a few of the previous scientist had a small stockpile hidden away. I'm sure I can remember the access codes for it."

"Huh." Who would have thought? Sounds like the scientist here knew how to party. The bastards."Well, you've definitely piqued my interest but we'll save that for a later date." Placing her cup down delicately she gestured towards the tablet gripped in the Genomorphs hands.

"Status report."

"The numbers on the last few analysis indicate green across the board. Though there have been a few dips, twelve percent being the lowest recorded loss." Dubbilex placed the sleek device to Grace's waiting hands. "There is the chance that it could be nothing but anomalous. Or even errors with our scans but I am not confident with that theory."

Scrolling through some of the electrical files on the tablet she read them with a quick glance. It was Grace's turn to frown.

"Is this indicative to both subjects?" While it wasn't alarming this could become a bigger problem down the line.

"No, the main dips seem to come from Kr. Which could be more of a characteristic of his diverse genetic makeup. Though we do not have enough evidence to support the theory."

The state of the DNA structure of both clones had been nearly irreversible, Project Match being by far the worse, with signs of cell death. Grace could not even begin to imagine the consequences that would go in hand with that level of damage. Malignant tumors, cancer, or even rapid aging, all possibilities with a guarantee of a short life of agony.

But with the introduction of G-8676 to their DNA seemed to have introduced it to a real-time repairing phase. The genome, or genetic material, was actively repairing their bodies cell by cell. A miracle for the modern medical field.

And all it took was a few liters of her blood

Wouldn't that just tickle Luthor pink when both projects turned out to be successes, alive and whole? Any chance to knock that smug grin off of Luthor's face was a moment of celebration.

"We are in too much of a delicate part of their development. There should be zero room for error. Nothing can hinder things at this stage." Thinking back on the reports she made a quick decision. "Continue monitoring Kr but we will proceed to the Playground with Match, instead of both." Which would probably be for the best. The chance for introductions could possibly cause more undue stress for both subjects.

Project Match was in a far stable place in comparison to his clone brother. Surprising really, since his DNA sequence was far more damage than Kr. But she wouldn't look a gift hippogriff in the mouth.

Match had taken to the serum with amazing results. His rate of stabilization and genetic reconstruction had nearly tripled with its introduction. Grace speculated that it might be due to the Kryptonian DNA reacting with hers, or mainly the magic found in her blood working through 'less clutter' so to speak. Maybe Kryptonians had a weakness for magic? Something to speculate later or never to see the light of day.

"Is that wise," Dubbilex asked. "Project Match has a history of aggressive behavior, almost feral like. His mind showed signs of degeneration to a near-comatose level. His capacity for violence is nearly catastrophic in nature. And with his abilities, there is almost no chance for us to contain him."

"Possibly," she admitted. "But with his cellular restoration at this time and evidence of its continued growth, it is our best option. This is the most sufficient way to show the progress of the serum. Any strange hiccups can be recorded and used as a base for Project Kr. A chance to make any future countermeasures. Not everything can be properly theorized, not through computer screens and checking vitals. We need a live field test and I believe its a risk worth taking." Drumming her fingers against the glass teacup she scrolled through a few more files. "As a precaution, we will keep a few G-Gnome's on standby." While she wasn't a fan of the small telepathic creatures it would be foolish not to have some level of safeguards in place.

"Very well," his wary caution was still evident. "But I still have my doubts. I believe stage Playground should be put on hold or not initiated at all."

"Don't worry Dubbilex," Grace smiled reassuringly, "We got this all under control. And if it doesn't work or ends in disaster, you can rub it in my face later."

"Very well, Doctor Evans."

-LINE BREAK-

Buried deep in the bowels of the Cadmus labs, not found in any map or blueprint of the innocent looking building, was a heavily guarded secret.

Along with a number of others, of course.

It was a considerably large enclosure with an interior of harsh white material that covered the room in its entirety. The off-putting appearance was due to the state of the art holographic technology, which allowed the room to change its appearance instantly with a few button inputs.

It was a little muggle Room of Requirement. Which honestly terrified her when she first realized the capabilities within that space.

Not only that, but it was also built to withstand a number of attacks both inside and out. Ranging from a few nuclear bombs to any cybernetic hacking or break-ins. Its only door was activated through a hidden control room that was behind the most impenetrable material.

This was the Playground.

Created as a testing phase for the clones it was meant to measure their abilities in a safe and controlled environment in a number of replicated real-world scenarios. Sadly most of the cloning attempts had never gotten this far. Many of them perishing before reaching this stage in their development. Thus the room had hardly seen any use, until today.

Green eyes stared down from behind the hidden two-way mirror of the control room. In the center of all that white expanse was the pod containing Project Match.

Grace couldn't help the nervous clench of her stomach as she looked at the metal cradle. At the helm of the main control console sat Dubbilex, who had a complete understanding of the Playground, or so he said. She had to trust that everything in this room was maintained by his hands.

Next to him and sitting in a statue-like pose on all fours was the G-Gnome.

Its benign appearance hid the fact that it had powerful telepathic capabilities. Abilities that could be activated with a blink of an eye.

"Okay then," she breathed out a deep sigh, "let's do this. Initiate stage Alpha, level Zero." Grace watched as the white room slowly disappeared before her eyes into a much more friendlier environment.

"Transformation sequence is complete, Doctor. How do you wish to proceed?"

"Wake him up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thoughts and critics are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a story I originally created on another fanfic website and I decided to migrate it over here.   
> Its still in the works but any thoughts or critics will be appreciated!  
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
